That old blood magic
by Hunter7
Summary: An ancient evil emerges from the east, and Buffy may not be able to handle it alone. Buffy/Angel/X-men The Movie x-over. Please r/r.
1. The Darkness Rises

That old blood Magic  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Iuchiban, Jama Suru, bloodspeakers, Rokugan, Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters, Angel characters, or the X-men. I intend to make no money, or anything else, please don't sue.  
  
This takes place after season 6 of buffy and Season 3 of Angel, and about 3 years after X-men: The Movie. --------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
An untold number of millenia ago, in the ancient east, there was an Empire, The Emerald Empire, in a land known as Rokugan, ruled by the Hantei Emperor, who was desended for the fallen god Hantei, son of the Heavans. At one point a sorcerer rose up, created an army of zombies from the royal necropolis and attacked the empire. He was defeated, his name stricken from the histories and he was imprisoned in a tomb for eternity. But evil could not be defeated, and he returned, or more specificly, his disenbodied soul was never imprisoned. 100 years later he tried again, and he was again, defeated, barely, and his soul was bound into his tomb's walls, he would remain their for all eternity. But some things that should never have been forgotten were, and those that served the sorcerer, his bloodspeakers, waited patiently for the oppertunity to release their master......  
  
XXXX  
  
*About 100 miles east of the Great Wall of China* "Can you believe this find, a tomb, older than anything else we have ever found!" Yelled Dr. Mayio, "It was right where Mr. Suru said it would be, this is great." He continued to say as he turned to his associate, who was laying on the ground dead, his throat slit, above the corpse stood a cloaked figure.  
  
"Ahhhhhh, thank you, hmmmm, Dr. Mayoi, there is one other thing I, hmmmm, need form you." the cloaked figure said to the terrified scientist. After he spoke, the door to the tomb slowly slid open as the assistant's blood seeped inside the tomb. Quickly following this a strange greenish red light emanated from deep within the tomb.  
  
There was only one thing that the scientist could think to say as a greenish red light rushed toward him was, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."  
  
XXXX  
  
*A year and a day later* "Scott are you sure they'll like me?" Jean Grey asked her husband Scott Summers. They were stopping off to visit Scott's cousins, Buffy and Dawn Summers, in Sunnydale, California.  
  
"Of course they'll like you, Jean, don't worry, your family now." Scott replied as they pulled up to Buffy's house.  
  
After Scott rang the door bell a young brunette answered the door and yelled "Scotty!" and hugged him.  
  
"Hey Dawn, I would like you my wife Jean. Is Buffy home?" he asked Dawn  
  
"No Scott, she's at work, Hi Jean, I'm Dawn, what'cha doing here, and when did you get married, and why wasn't I invited to my favoriate cousin's wedding?" Dawn said and asked as she let them into the house.  
  
"Whoa Dawn, slow down. We decided to stop by on our way back from LA, and Jean wanted to see the rest of my family. We got married about two monthes ago, and about the wedding invitations, well uhhhhhh..." Scott said.  
  
"What wedding invitations?" Buffy asked as she walked in wearing her Double Meat Palace uniform. "Hey Scott, when did you get here?"  
  
"Hey Buffy," Scott said as he hugged his cousin, "Dawn asked why she didn't recieve a wedding invitation to me and Jean's wedding, I was saying that it was a small ceremony and that we actually didn't send out any invitations, just us, at the the institute, sorry."  
  
And with that said, Dawn huffed and sat on the coach, feeling ignored. Buffy told Scott and Jean to make themselves at home and that she was going to take a shower, or twelve.  
  
XXXX  
  
*Meanwhile* Two robed figures slowly got off an barge that had just come from Hong Kong. They had an air about them that was simply evil. In fact the shorter figure had fingers about three times their normal size.  
  
"Are you sure that it is here, in this.... place," the taller figure said with disgust.  
  
"Yes, hmmmm, master. According to my spies, the anvil is indeed here, in, hmmmmm, Sunnydale." -------------------------------------------------------- -------- tbc And so it begins.... 


	2. Family

That Old Blood Magic  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the 5 Rings characters or places, Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters, Angel characters, or the X-men. I intend to make no money off this, please don't sue.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
When Iuchiban first rose up, the Hantei Emporer was horrified by what this madman was doing and what he was intending to do. Maho, the dark magic that required the spilling of blood to preform, was forbinden and outlawed when the Empire was first formed, because it called upon the Dark god Fu- Leng, who's minons, Ogres, Goblins, Trolls, Oni, Undead, and various other creatures wwaged an unending war against the Empire. At that time the duty of the Crab Clan was to hold the monsters at bay. But the youngest son of the Emporer, a shugenja name Hantei Jama changed the fate of the Empire forever when he became know as Iuchiban.....  
  
XXXX  
  
*In the Pacific Ocean, just off the LA coast* Angel's "coffin" sat on the bottom of ocean, put there by his own son, Connor. But then Angel heard something, it sounded like some thing was dragging it across the sea floor. Whatever it was, Angel hoped that it was dragging him closer to the shore and not further out to sea. After what seemed like days, the water slowly started to drain out of the "coffin" and it sounded like someone was trying to open the metal "coffin." After about an hour the lid was finally torn off and stading above Angel were two demons, one he recognized as Lorne, the other looked like The Creature from the Black Lagoon. Lorne and the other demon helped Angel out of the box and to his feet.  
  
"Angel, am I glad to see you, you've been down there for about 3 monthes, I found you only because Connor was humming, and I say what he had done to you." Lorne said,"but that was the easy part, then we had to find your coffin-thing out in the Pacific, which, if you haven't, is actually quite large."  
  
As Lorne finished speaking the unnamed demon simply walked back into the ocean and disappeared from sight. As it walked off it made a strange drunting noise then was completely silent as it descended into the water of the Pacific Ocean.  
  
"Thanks Lorne, who was that?" Angel asked  
  
"That was Slidge, a troll, I think, or something like that. He owed me a favor, and I descided to call it in. He wasn't to happy about coming here though, some big bad thing has arrived in the country, and he wanted to get the hell out of dodge." Lorne answered.  
  
*Back at the Hyperion Hotel*  
  
"Angel!" Fred yelled, "your all wet, what happened, where were you?"  
  
"I got locked in a metal coffin and thrown into the sea," replied Angel, "have you seen Connor?"  
  
"Uhhhhh, sorry Angel, but Connor took off shortly after you disappeared," Gunn said."After Lorne found out what he did, he ran out and we haven't seen him since, sorry man."  
  
"Don't worry Gunn, I'm sure we'll find him, or he'll find us." Angel told him.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Sunnydale, the Summer's house*  
  
Buffy, Willow, Xander, Anya, Giles, Dawn, Scott, and Jean all sat in Buffy's living room talking.  
  
"So your Jean Grey, the one who spoke to Congress regarding the Mutant Registration Act a couple years back." Giles asked.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Giles, that was me." Jean replied  
  
"Hey Buffy, you hear that, your related to a celebrity," Xander said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah Xander," Buffy replied laughing while she talked.  
  
As they were all talking no one noticed that two robed figures stood on the lawn outside the house.  
  
"So, this is where the 'Slayer' lives." The talled figure said with a malicious undertone.  
  
"Yes, hmmmmm, master, she could possible pose a threat to use. My spies report that she has killed a number of your, hmmmmmm, minions, including the vampire known as the Master, and the demon known as the Judge." Replied the second figure.  
  
But neigther of these two figures noticed the vampire that was easedroping on their conversation, a vampire with bleached blonde hair.......  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
tbc 


	3. The Anvil

That Old Blood Magic  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the 5 Rings characters or places, Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters, Angel characters, or the X-men. I intend to make no money off this, please don't sue.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
The Agasha were among the greatest forgers of mystical items in the Empire. And Iuchiban had one for Himself, the sinister Agasha Ryuden, while staying with Boar clan in their ancestral home in the Twilight Mountains, forged a mighty anvil from the ore formed by the blood of the First Oni. Ryuden sacrificed the entire Boar Clan to the foul creation, the result being the darkest and most powerful mystical item ever forged, it was known as The Anvil of Despair.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
"So Jean what do you want to see at the museum?" Dawn asked as they walked into the Sunnydale Museum.  
  
"Well, I don't know. What do they have at here?" Jean replied.  
  
"Uhhhh, I don't actually know, I've never been here before." asked Dawn.  
  
"Well then, we will just have to see won't we," Buffy chimed in.  
  
Scott and Jean had wanted to see the sites in Sunnydale, and not a tour of the town's 14+ graveyards, but of the museums and monuments and things like that. Dawn volunteered to give them a tour of the town, and Scott convinced Buffy to take the day off work and join them, to do something as a family.  
  
After about an hour of wandering around the museum, they reached a temporary exhibit of artifacts from China, and at the heart of the display was the oldest relic they had found a greenish black anvil almost 5 feet tall, with over 100 skulls carved out of the base of the anvil, and their was writing on it in a language that no one in the world knew.  
  
When the Summers reached the anvil, Jean grabbed her head as the sounds of an unknown number of death screams, forever imprinted into the anvil, sounded in her mind. The torment that was issuing forth from it quickly overwhelmed Jean and she mercifully passed out.  
  
When Jean awoke she was in a hospital bed with Scott, Dawn, Professor Xavier, and Ororo around her. The Professor and Ororo had been in LA on a conference on genetics, the key note speaker was a friend of Charles, and had recently moved in with the X-men, a Dr. Henry McCoy.  
  
"Professor, Ororo, what are you doing here?" Jean asked as her strength returned.  
  
"Well, when Scott called us, telling us that you had collapsed in the museum, we decided that we should come and see you as soon as possible, then that "Dr." Nathaniel Essex got up to give his speech on genetic engineering and potential, we figured that we would come up and see you." Ororo told Jean.  
  
After Dawn left to go to the bathroom, Xavier asked, "Jean what exactly happened to you?"  
  
"Well Professor, I was looking at this big anvil in the museum and my mind was filled with countless screams, all emanating from within the anvil, it, it wasn't natural," Jean said as Dawn walked back into the room.  
  
"What do you mean Jeanny?" Dawn asked inquisitively  
  
"Well, Dawn, I'm a mutant, so is Scott, Prof. Xavier and Ororo here, I have telepathy and telekinesis," Jean told Dawn.  
  
"Wow this is so cool I mean I knew Scott was a mutant from when we were kids but like your all mutants too that's so cool," Dawn said in one breath.  
  
"Whoa Dawn, remember to breath, and your not scared?" Scott said.  
  
"Scared why, from what I've seen in this town, not much can scare me." Dawn said.  
  
"What do you mean child?" Ororo asked  
  
Dawn answered by saying, "Don't you wonder why there are over 14 cemeteries and over 12 churches and other places of worship in this town? Giles and Buffy can explain it better that I can."  
  
XXXX  
  
*that night*  
  
The two cloaked figures stand out side the Sunnydale Museum, they look at the building, and the taller figure pulls out a knife and cuts his hand. As the blood reaches the ground he starts to chant, almost instantly a demon rises out of the ground. The demon appears as a 12 ft. tall humanoid with the head of a bull and a body that appears to be made of living molten stone. Its eyes burn like flames and steam curls from its nostrils. Its fingers and feet are tipped in great obsidian claws, jagged and deadly, matching two blackened horns curving from its brow.  
  
When Spike saw this, his cigarette fell out of his gapping mouth out of a mixture of horror, fear, and awe. He also managed to overhear that it was called Oni no Gorusei and that the being that summoned it wanted some thing called "The Anvil of Despair." Spike muttered under his breath, "I have to tell the slayer about this, it doesn't matter how she feels about me."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
tbc 


	4. The Oracle

That Old Blood Magic  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the 5 Rings characters or places, Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters, Angel characters, or the X-men. I intend to make no money off this, please don't sue.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
"Angel," A familiar voice said from behind Angel.  
  
At the sound of that voice Angel, Fred, Gunn, and Lorne all turned around quickly.  
  
"Cordy!!" Fred yelled as she ran up and hugged Cordelea who hasn't been seen for the last three monthes, "where have you been for the last three monthes?"  
  
Cordelia answered in a distant voice, "I have been every where and no where, in training and finding out my destiny, from my master, from he who gave me a peice of his soul."  
  
"What?" said everyone basicly simultaniously. What she had said was starting to sink in but it didn't make any sense.  
  
Angel managed to say, "Who gave you part of his soul?"  
  
"I believe you would call him the Dragon of the Void, but that is unimportant, Angel I NEED to speek with you in private, NOW!" Cordy said with force.  
  
And with that Angel and Cordelia went into Angel's office and Cordelia closed the door.  
  
"What do you think she wanted to talk about to Angel about?" Fred said. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
"Angel, we must go to Sunnydale, it is of the up most importance." Cordelia said to Angel after she closed the door.  
  
"Sunnydale? Why?" Angel asked  
  
"The one whos name will not be spoken has returned, he came to Sunnydale recently, and he must be killed." Cordelia said.  
  
"What? Who is the one whos name will not be spoken? And can't Buffy handle this demon? I mean she did kill the god Glorificus." Angel responded  
  
"He whos name will not be spoken is not a demon, he was once a man, and for his crimes he was imprisoned in a tomb, but his soul escaped 200 years later and possessed several people until he encounteredan Ise Zumi and was he summon and animate and army of zombies, skeletons, and oni. It took an army of the combined might of all of the clans and they were able to imprision his soul in his tomb. His name was erased from the histories, replaced by the Iuchiban." Cordelia said, "but this time he can not be reimprisoned, he must be kill, or he will return."  
  
Angel had slumped into this chair trtying to absorb what he had just heard, it seemed impossible, but he had read about rumors of an ancient and powerful sorcerer named Iuchiban, back when gods walked the earth.  
  
"Cordelia, where were you, how did you learn all this?" Angel asked, still a little in shock.  
  
"Well," she said in a more relaxed voice, "I was in the realm of the Void learning all about my new position, I am the Oracle of the Void, and I am here to help you, but we need to leave ASAP."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
As Fred, Gunn, Lorne were packing Lorne's car, Wesley walked up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Weslety asked  
  
"Sunnydale, something big is coming, and we have to go," Fred told him.  
  
"Wrong, it isn't coming, it has already arrived," Wesley said, "Wolfarn and Hart is in a panic, they tried to recruit me, appearently a large number of their attorneys, specificly those with mystical ablities went missing and a large number of their demonic "clients" vanished."  
  
"Then this is big trouble, we have to tell Angel and Cordelia," Lorne said as a bright flash of light occured in the hotel, "after we get to Sunnydale."  
  
"Wesley, we have to go, we'll have to talk later, bye," Fred said as the trio got into the car. And then they drove off leaving Wesley in LA.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
tbc  
  
Author's note: An Oracle is a near divine entity, with enormous power, given to them by one of the Five elemental Dragons: Fire, Earth, Air, Water, and Void. Each Oracle can be found where their element is the strongest. So Fire is in a Volcano, Earth is in the Mountains, Air is in a floating tower above a large plain, water is in the ocean, and it is anyone's guess where Void is. What I called the realm of the Void could be taken to be a series of things, but for the purpose of this story it is also known as the Astral Plane. 


	5. The Warning

That Old Blood Magic  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the 5 Rings characters or places, Buffy the Vampire Slayer characters, Angel characters, or the X-men. I intend to make no money off this, please don't sue.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Buffy was on patrol, she had just explained what she was, the existence of vampires, demons, and other things that go bumb in the night, as well as her death and resurrection to her cousin and his freinds, needless to say, they were shocked, and Scott refused to accept it, he claimed that it wasn't possible, that she was delusional, and then Buffy simply left in anger. She had felt the need to kill something, so she had just barged out. She was going down an alley when she heard some one calling for help. Such was the call of the slayer.  
  
As soon as she turned the corner she reconized the the person yelling for help, or more specifically, his red glasses.  
  
"Damn it," Buffy said under her breath.  
  
"Ahhhh, the slayer, it will be a pleasure to kill you then drain this one," he vampire said pointing to Scott.  
  
"Do you know how many people have said that?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well I know at least one succeed," the vampire said with a sneer. Then the Vampire hit a button on a walky-talky phone, sending a message to the rest of his nest, which as it turned out, was in the building right next to her postion.  
  
"Shit," Buffy said as she pulled out her stake and in a fluidic movement managed to stake two of the vampires that jumped at her, but their was still about 8 moving toward her and 4 going after Scott, not counting the leader who was directing them. Buffy kicked one in the jaw and managed to stake another vampire, but she knew that she couldn't take on all these vampires and save Scott.  
  
Just as the vampires were approching Scott, a bleach blond guy in a trench coat jumped out of the shadows and cut one off one of the vampires head, then proceeded to attack the other three vampires in the group. It didn't take long for Buffy and Spike to kill the remaining Vampires off, but Spike killed his three before Buffy managed to kill her seven, and Spike had started to fight the leader, but his sword was knocked out of his hands and she ran over to help him. She plunged the stake into the vampire's back, right where his heart should be, and the stake splintered as it hit him.  
  
At that, the vampire laughed and said, "you stake won't go through scale mail slayer." And then backhanded Buffy, knocking her to the ground.  
  
"Don't treat my cousin that way," Scott said, rousing himself from his stupor after he saw the vampire knock Buffy to the ground. Immediatly after saying that, before anyone had a chance to react, he took off his glasses and a beam of red light blasted out of them, it struck the vampire and he was suddenlty engulfed in flame, like he was standing out in the sun. A few second later Scott put his glasses back on and the Vampire was ash.  
  
"Scott, go home, now." Buffy told her cousin, who was in on condition to disagree.  
  
As Scott walked off, Buffy turned to Spike, and said, "I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again."  
  
"Well, thats a fine way to thank the bloke who just saved your, cousin, is it?" Spike said sarcasticly. Spike continued to by saying, "look Buff, I know your angry at me right now, but there are a few things you need to know before you decide to kill me."  
  
"Like what?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, for starters there is a new big bad in town and its capable of summoning Oni. Second, this thing stole some big anvil from the museum. Third, its been watching you for about a week now. And finally, I have a soul," Spike said  
  
"Ok, so theres a new big bad, it seems like there is a new big bad every year..... did you say you have a soul?" Buffy asked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
As the two talked and slowly walked out of the alley, Spike, or William the bloody, picked up his sword, which appeared to be a katana. Two robed figures watched and talked to each other.  
  
"Well, at least the vampire has a good taste in weapons," the taller figure said.  
  
"Yes, hmmmm, and the vampires proved to be a good test of her skill and agility, hmmmmm" the other figure said.  
  
"Yes it did," the taller figure said, "come Suru, we have much work to do." And with that the two figures disappeared into a portal which closed immediatly after they entered.  
  
After they left a woman in a victorian style dress walked to where they were once standing. She started to talk to herself.  
  
"Yes Miss Edith," she said talking to her doll, "I hear it to, the stars have stopped singing, now, all they do is scream, scream of danger and a malicious creature, screams that brought us back here from England. Why yes Miss Edith it seems that constellation is screaming out in particular," she said pointing at the constellation known as Virgo.  
  
Little did the mad vampire know that the contellation hadn't always been known as Virgo, it once, several millenia ago been called Kamoko's Constellation, because the proud and noble Samurai, Otaku Kamoko, when she was dieing, the goddess Shinjo used ascended her to be immortalized forever in the heavens, where Kamoko rested and watched as she was forgotten, but when he whose name will not be spoken started to move again she screamed to all that could hear a warning.  
  
The Warning was simple: He Has Returned, You Must Unite Against The Darkness, Or You Will Be Swallowed Whole, Mind, Body, and Soul. 


End file.
